Drabbles
by caroniklaus
Summary: Drabble series. Mainly Klaroline. Includes my KLAWW drabbles from the magical world of Tumblr.
1. Until the Day I Die

_Klaroline Writing Week Day 1: A canon Klaroline moment done in your own way_

**A/N: 1. So now that I have somewhat started writing again, I will be posting all of my drabbles, including all KLAWW drabbles, here as well as on Tumblr! 2. Drabble Warning: I know we all hate it, but because of the prompt I had to include some lines from the show. Ugh I know. Anyways this is a "What should've happened after the kiss scene" drabble. Enjoy!**

She really hadn't expected him to come. But when he did, oh how relieved she was to see him- the real him, and not Silas. However, she was not ready for the onslaught of emotions that came with his return. Her experience with Silas and learning that what you saw was a reflection of your buried internal thoughts had opened her eyes- and maybe even her heart. She was finally able to admit that she felt something for this man- the man who spent a thousand years killing and hunting and believing love was a weakness. She felt something for him. Felt what exactly? She didn't know, but there was something there, something that had replaced all the hate she had once carried in her heart for him, and she was done denying it. But that didn't mean she was ready to be with him, if she ever would be. Just being around Klaus was a challenge, but she wanted to be around him, oh how much she craved to be in his presence, to talk about the world and art and his experiences and everything she could do now that she was a vampire. Because he made her feel alive, something that neither Tyler nor Matt had ever made her feel. And when she had first realized this, that's when she knew; she knew that it was over between her and Tyler. She would always love him, but she wasn't in love with him. Because what she felt for Tyler now wasn't half as consuming as what she felt for Klaus.

And she was ready to take him up on his offer. She was more than ready; she was _desperate_ to get out of her cursed hometown. To travel the world with the one man who had lived through its building. To get to know the broken man who had slowly- very slowly- but surely, crept his way into her heart, and possibly even put the pieces back together to help him be the great man she's seen tiny pieces of. If only she isn't too late.

Even though she was 99% sure he was in love with her, the million unreturned calls and the fact that he had just up and moved to New Orleans without even a word to her (or anyone for that matter) all in addition to her human insecurity buried deep down, made her think otherwise. Did he finally realize that she wasn't worth his time? Did he find someone else? (Well, that's highly unlikely, but still.) Was it all just for the thrill of the chase?

Thank God her morbid thoughts were interrupted when she felt the presence of the man in question behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was him; the powerful aura that filled the air and the overwhelming feeling of loving eyes gazing at her gave him away. She smiled before turning around to face him.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"I received your graduation announcement. It was… very subtle. I assume you're expecting cash?"

"That… or a mini fridge."

The extensive flirting wasn't lost on either of them.

"Well I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans…"

He mistook her hesitance for rejection. It wasn't It was shock. Uncertainty. Relief that he still cared.

"…But I knew what your answer would be. So I opted for something I knew you would accept… Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."

"What?"

That was not expected at all. She was almost sure he would ask to show her the world yet again, but when he didn't she most definitely did not expect him to set Tyler free. Which she knew was extremely hard for him. His face said it all when he said those last few words. But his love for her and desire to see her happy overcame all of his pride and stubbornness and desire for revenge.

_"Because of you, Caroline. It was all for you."_

She was… ecstatic, to say the least. Proud. Proud of herself. Proud that the once selfish, insecure, neurotic human girl had grown to be the one person who could change the most feared, sadistic, vengeful, and lonely thousand year old hybrid for the better.

"He's your first love. I intend to be your last, however long it takes."

He rushes to kiss her cheek, like he's afraid she'd reject him- which hadn't crossed her mind- but takes his time to pull away, as if to savor the moment just in case it was the first and last time he would get the chance.

"Congratulations, Caroline."

There was something in his face. Sadness, disappointment, resignation. Maybe even jealousy of the fact that it was the thought of Tyler being back that put that huge smile on her face.

"Let's get out of here-" he started to say with a sigh before Caroline cut him off.

"Wait."

The hopeful yet scared look on his face was something to save forever. Caroline took a breath before going all in.

"What if… What if I wanted to say yes?"

"Yes to what, love?"

He knew what. He just didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Yes to… travelling the world…with you. Yes to following you to New Orleans to defeat whatever it is you got going on down there. What if things with Tyler aren't really like they used to be?"

"As happy as I am to hear you say that, I sense a 'but' coming."

With a sad smile, she continued.

"But… as much as I want to- and trust me, I want nothing more- I need to stay in this horrible town for just a little longer. I need to make sure everything with Silas is taken care of, make sure my friends are okay. I need to tell Tyler he can come back and tell him that maybe… maybe we're better as friends."

He has a feeling she isn't done, so he waits silently.

_This is it. Where I lay it all out. Here goes._

"And then when all that is done, I promise that I'll find you. You'll show me the world just like you promised, right after I come to New Orleans and help you fulfill whatever Old World king-fetish you have. And you will, because I believe in you, and… I care for you. More than is healthy. So go down there, take care of business, and when we're both ready we'll see what happens."

She's crying, she notices. And when she looks back up from wiping her tears, she notices Klaus' watery eyes. She places a hand on his cheek, and brushes away the stray tear that had fallen before saying the last of her grand speech.

"Just remember that I believe in you, because despite what others may think, or even what you may think, you have grown to be one of the greatest men I know."

His hand reaches up to cup the hand on his face. She repeats his action from before, leaning in to place a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, not rushing it though since she knew he wouldn't pull away. Oh how she wishes she could've kissed him just a little more to the left, to finally taste the lips she had been ashamedly dreaming of for a long time, but she knew that that would just tease the both of them. So she lingers by his lips for just a little while longer and whispers against them.

"Wait for me."

"Until the day I die."


	2. Family Above All

_Klaroline Writing Week Day 2: The day of Dark._

**A/N: Sooo… I kind of suck at writing dark, so this isn't really dark. Now that I think about it, it's not even that much Klaroline. Oops. It's basically my version of what I would like to see Care as sometime in the future. Anywho, a hundred years later, married!Klaroline, Care's the BAMF queen we all want her to be, and Klaus gets a boner seeing his wife take down someone who threatened her family. Enjoy.**

The first time she killed someone was horrific. An innocent person manipulated by Damon Salvatore for the gang's own gain. She remembered feeling so horrible about giving in to her new nature that she even turned to Damon for help and comfort, until he tried to kill her.

The next time she killed someone was slightly less regrettable, for it was to save Elena and herself, but at the time she was only focused on showing her true self to her mom.

Then the twelve witches were next. Although it was for Bonnie, she felt remorse, especially with Klaus' "one is better than twelve" speech. She couldn't begin to understand how the thin line between good and bad had blurred so much in the past year. Black and white turned grey. Elena and Katherine became vampire-Elena. 'Good Klaus' and 'Bad Klaus' became 'just Klaus'. And 'just Klaus' became the love of her life. And then her life was threatened a couple times (okay, a _million_ times). And she saw Klaus torture and maim countless people before ripping their hearts out, all the while feeling little to no guilt because _damn_ _it_, half those people fucking deserved it. And then she fed from and even killed a couple people; hell, she even went on a Ripper spree for a couple years. And in the end, she was okay with a little bloodshed, because, as Klaus had been trying to get her to realize so many times in the beginning of their relationship, it was in their very nature, and once she embraced that nature, she finally realized what she had been missing out on, and you don't know how many times she mentally slapped herself for not realizing it sooner.

And that's how she got _here_. With her hand drenched in blood, holding the heart of the now dead person whose chest she had plunged it into. And all the remorse and regret and sorrow she would have felt a century ago when she was so desperately trying to hold onto her morality and human life, was instead replaced by relief- and power. Lots of it. Because the man lying dead at her feet was part of a group that had threatened her family. Her husband of forty years and her new brothers and sister. And _no_ _one_ gets away with that. Not when they were the ones who had made her who she was today- the person who she had secretly wanted to be all her life. One who ruled New Orleans alongside the most powerful being on Earth, all the while being loved by him as well. A true _queen_, with her humanity intact but no problem with feeding on humans and ripping the occasional hearts out when someone steps out of place.

_Like_ this _one_, she thinks as she kicks his limp body to the side with the rest of the idiots her family had taken out. There were tons of them; about fifty that she could see. Of course, the dumbass in charge of it all had known that it wouldn't have been easy, if possible at all, to take down the Original family. And while she wished she could stay there and admire the body at her feet and reflect on how much she has change since she had turned and how much she just didn't _care_, she had to help her family and take out the rest of the fuckers.

And with each heart she ripped from chests and each broken chair leg driven through their chests, she felt more and more power vibrating through her veins, and she finally understood why her husband had been so insistent on gaining so much of it over the past millenium and some, because this feeling, the feeling that nothing could hurt her, that she was a force to be reckoned with, even though she was just as vulnerable as they were- all because she was part of the Original family- _no one_ was going to take that feeling away from her.

Just as she ripped the heart out of the last man, she noticed that Klaus had just cornered what looked like the leader and sole cause of the massacre into the living room of their home (but seriously, who attacks a family in their own home?), and was now dragging him into their basement (AKA the Mikaelson torture room), with his siblings following behind. She followed them downstairs, only to find their prized victim of the day already hanging from the chains that still had the dried blood of their numerous previous occupants on them, with Klaus circling around him like a predator watching his prey; he looked like he was already about to snap, but Caroline didn't want the fucker to get off that easily for all the pain he'd caused them, so she walked over, looking calm and collected but with a fire in her eyes.

She placed a hand onto Klaus' shoulder, and he immediately thought that her humanity was coming through again- that she would tell him that the man wasn't worth the trouble, to just compel him to forget whatever grudge he had against them. She guessed that he hadn't seen her take out the rest of the men, too concerned with getting to this guy. So he was more than surprised when she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Let me have some fun with him." He smirked and put out his hand as if to say, "The floor's all yours".

As soon as she turned and saw the man, an anger like no other filled her. The man who had just been cowering away from Klaus and his siblings now had a smug, 'I can't be beaten by a _girl_" look on his face. and it pissed her off. it pissed her off to no end how underestimated she was in the vampire community. Even after all these years of showing no mercy to anyone who betrayed them. Now, her angry face was replaced by a smirk, one of the many things she had picked up from the Mikaelsons over the years.

She was going to have a _lot_ of fun tonight.

Knowingly, Rebekah and Elijah sat down next to their brother and watched their sister enact revenge for them. Admittedly, they loved seeing Caroline's torture sessions; don't get them wrong, they love happy, bright, moral Caroline, but sometimes the queen they had raised was just _so_ much better.

Caroline turned to the man hanging from the ceiling and smiled a bright smile, to which he smirked with the little energy he had left.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Damien," he coughs out while spitting out blood.

Of course his name was Damien. Entirely arrogant, stubborn, and ignorant enough to have a name that sounded like Damon's. Not that Damon hadn't changed over the years; admittedly, unexpectedly, and unfortunately, he had become one of her closest friends.

"Let's start simple. Damien, I'd like you to give me your daylight ring."

"Burn in hell."

Caroline smirked, "Wrong answer."

In a split second she has his right ring finger in her hand, breaking it harshly before yanking the ring off. Damien cursed in pain but immediately covered it up with a laugh.

"If you think a broken finger and a little sunlight is going to make me regret trying to take you all down, you're terribly mistaken, and anyways, I doubt you could do much harm," he said with a smirk.

Unamused, Caroline walked over to the huge windows on the side of the room and pulled up the curtains, releasing about 100 square feet of pure sweltering sunlight that landed directly on Damien. She was almost certain this basement was built solely with torture purposes in mind. Damien screamed out in pain, the smell of burnt flesh bringing back some painful and suppressed memories, but the adrenaline in the moment overcame any and all nostalgia. She pulled the curtain back down after about 30 seconds, but Damien's relief was short-lived as she broke all the legs off of one of the many wooden chairs in the room.

"I'm going to ask you a couple questions, Damien, and you're going to answer each of them truthfully. Got it?" she asked while slowly walking up to him.

"Fuck you."

Three makeshift stakes left after she plunges one into his stomach.

"Who else helped you organize this little fail of a takedown of yours?"

Another stake was already poised right above his shoulder, waiting for a wrong answer.

"No one," Damien coughed out, "just me and Hayley."

With a scoff, Caroline stabbed the stake into his shoulder before she rolled her eyes and looked over to Klaus. Of course it was Hayley. The little bitch still hadn't gotten over the fact that Klaus had murdered her parents back in New Orleans more than a century ago, and the fact that Tyler had gotten his hands on the last bit of Elena's doppelgänger blood and given her forever to hold a grudge against Klaus didn't help either.

"Anything else I should know Damien?"

He looked at her warily and shook his head before she plastered on a sad face and continued.

"Well that's a pity. Frankly I'm getting bored of you and we've already gotten the answers we need so I'm afraid this is goodbye."

In a second, her hand was buried inside his chest and out came his bloody heart. Klaus was amazed how death barely even fazed her anymore. Not that he was complaining though; it was no secret to anyone that the sight of his wife covered in blood after defending her family- their family- was _extremely_ arousing. So when Caroline basically skipped over to him and straddled him on the chair before pulling him into a searing kiss, Rebekah and Elijah knowingly stood up with a sigh on each of their lips and left the house entirely.

Caroline pulled away from her husband right after his siblings left the house.

"I swear after 100 years they still think we can't last a couple hours without ravishing each other."

"That's because we can't, love."

"Well what can I say, you just do that to me," she responded with a smirk.

Klaus' face takes on a more serious expression.

"I've never seen you like that before."

Caroline smirked, "Family above all is the motto, is it not?"

"That it is. Always and forever."

"Always and forever."


	3. Since the Day I Met You

_Klaroline Writing Week Day 3: The day of AU's._

**A/N: So not really AU, but Caroline has found Klaus in NOLA, established relationship a year later. Klaus kills unnecessarily leading to an argument and a surprising confession.**

"I cannot believe you killed him. Right in the middle of the bar, too!" Caroline said as she climbed into the passenger seat of Klaus' car.

"He came at me first, love, and frankly, he was getting annoying with all his accusations. And anyways, it's New Orleans, almost everyone's seen someone get killed in public."

"I don't _care_ if it's New Orleans or freaking Mystic Falls for that matter, Niklaus! You can't just kill anyone who looks at you wrong! I know that I can't change you completely. I get it, but I'm not going to stand here and watch you kill innocent people. God, I love you but you're just so infuriating some-"

She stopped talking when the reality of what she just said came crashing down on her. She looked over to Klaus to see him frozen in shock, his expression unreadable. She had come to terms with it long ago; she loved Klaus- flaws and all- but she never had the guts to say it out loud because of the fear of him not saying it back- or not saying anything at all, like now. Yes, he was in a relationship with her, for a while now, but she had heard him say countless times that love was a weakness, that it had no place in a vampire's life. Of course, she knew he loved her, but a thousand years of it screwing him over would probably prevent him from ever saying those three little words.

So she kept it to herself. Until now.

He was still frozen. Normally, this was the part where he would say something, anything if not those three words she desperately wanted to hear. But he just stood there, eyes searching her face, most likely for any sign of lying. His complete silence was unbearable, so she ran out the car, trying and failing to keep the tears off her face. She stood in front of the car, facing away from him, with her face in her hands. Klaus stayed in the car watching her until he finally got out and slowly walked toward her, like she was a ticking bomb that would go off with any wrong word.

"Caroline," he said cautiously, while reaching to turn her to him. She shoved his arm away immediately.

"No, no Klaus, it's fine. Really. You don't have to say anything. It just came out, and it was stupid so we can just forget it never happened because I know you and I know you don't do love and whatever we have here is just-"

He cut her off with a searing kiss. She didn't want to kiss him, not when it was apparent that he was trying to distract her from the fact that what they were doing together was nothing more than a fling if he could not commit enough to even say "I love you" to the one girl that he had been chasing for years. But _oh_ the things he did to her, the way that with one kiss, she could forget everything else in the world and just be there with him. And that's when she knew she didn't regret telling him she loved him, even if it was accidental; he deserved to hear it, deserved to know that he wasn't as damaged as he believed himself to be if someone could love him as much as she did.

And then he pulled away, and all the doubt came flooding back. Until he spoke.

"Now if you had just stayed in the car for one more minute, you would have heard me say that I… I…"

It looked sort of… not painful, but just hard to say, and she understood why, but for a second, she didn't think he would finish the sentence.

"I love you, too, Caroline. More than you'll ever know."

The smile on her face could light up New York City.

"Really?"

He chuckled, "Of course, love. I have since the day I met you, I just didn't know it, or, rather, wouldn't accept it."

With a tinkling laugh, Caroline said, "You're infuriating."

"You love me anyways."

"Unfortunately," she responded, failing to keep the smile off her face before leaning in to kiss him, both whispering 'I love you's in between kisses.


	4. Rome, Paris, Tokyo

_Klaroline Writing Week Day 5: The day of Transitions._

**A/N: No Klayley baby because ew but Klaus still went to NOLA.**

It had taken Tyler not coming back after graduation to show Caroline that she had nothing left for her in Virginia anymore, except her mom. Leaving her mom would be the hardest, especially since she only had a couple decades left in her, but she knew that she had to take a few years to find herself and figure out what she wanted in life. So she packed her bags and bought a ticket for the first flight out of Richmond, and ended up in the Dominican Republic. It really was a beautiful country with wonderful people; she even learned some of their dances, but for some reason, seeing the world alone didn't feel right. Because she knew that there was one person that had promised her the world who was supposed to be there showing it to her. So she texted him.

_Hey Klaus, so I'm in the Dominican Republic. Any recommendations? -C _

Klaus smiled sadly when he received Caroline's text. He was more than glad she was reaching out to him; not having seen her in months had been excruciating, but he felt a little dejected that she was seeing the world without him.

_Well the Damajaqua Cascades are a must-see, and you would love scuba diving. -K_

They continued texting like that for the next couple months, with Klaus telling Caroline everything to see and Caroline sending him her reactions and her favorite places. She had already been to Spain, China, Russia, Nigeria, and Brazil, and they had all been fascinating, but she knew that she had been purposely avoiding Rome, Paris, and Tokyo. Even though she had felt as if Klaus was actually travelling with her through their texts, Caroline knew she was saving those sights for whenever she finally came to him, because she had long since come to terms with the fact that she would one day show up at his doorstep and let him show her the world, just like he predicted.

After a while, they began texting regularly, not just about vacation spots. She asked him about his life in New Orleans, and found out that after the many years he spent fighting Marcel over power of the city, Marcel stepped down and gave the throne to Klaus. Now, everything was settled down, and Caroline knew what she had to do.

She waited until it was exactly a year since the decade dance (because _come on_, she's a sap) to finally go to New Orleans. It wasn't that hard to find him- just mentioning Niklaus Mikaelson strikes fear into anyone in Louisiana, and then before she knew it, she was on his doorstep.

She paced in front of the door for what felt like hours before finally ringing the doorbell. What if he didn't want her anymore? What if she was too late?

And then the door opened and there he was, still the same Klaus she remembered but it was as if she was seeing him in a whole new light.

"Caroline," he said after the shock wore off, with a smile much bigger than he intended it to be, "Finally done travelling the world?"

"Nope. Pack your bags, we're going to Rome," she said, trying to look as confident as possible. From the look on his face, she knew that he understood what she was saying; she knew that by letting him show her the world, she was asking for the full package, and she wanted nothing less.

And three months later, standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower, after Caroline insisted they leave it for last, she _finally_ got to kiss him, trying to convey all the built up passion and feelings that had been building inside of her for the past two years into the kiss, and she'll be damned if coming to him when she did wasn't the best decision she ever made.


	5. You Weren't Supposed to Leave Me

_Klaroline Writing Week Day 6: The day of Angst._

**A/N: Tbh, I don't know why I did this to myself. Sorry.**

It took every fiber of her being to finally leave him. It took even more not to go running back to him when her mom died. Or when she went on a Ripper bend for a whole night. Or when she was almost attacked by that pack of werewolves. A girl can only take so much lying and secrets and killing "for her own good". Yes, she loved him from the bottom of her heart, and yes, she believed they would spend the rest of their lives together but not before they spent some time apart to figure out their own lives. The cliché saying "I can't be a part of two, until I'm a better one" wasn't so cliché anymore. So she had left, and it had taken many years to finally convince Klaus to stop stalking her and trying to get her to come back; the utterly broken look on his face was something she never saw, and she tried so hard to look strong and not mimic his exact face because _damn it_, she missed him too. But it wasn't time yet. They weren't ready for each other, no matter how much they thought they were.

So she travelled the world, met a couple guys, nothing serious though. None of them ever made her feel the way _he did_, but she didn't go back. He was famous in the vampire community, so she kept up with him over the years, too. She heard about the numerous rebellions he had to _eliminate_. She heard about Elijah leaving him for Katherine. _Again_. Those devious witches fooling him into thinking he had a baby on the way becuase _really_, is he that dumb? And hearing everything that was going on with him just made her desperately want to run back into his arms and comfort him because believe it or not, the big bad hybrid needed comforting sometimes. She wanted to hold him and he her and tell him that everything would be alright because they had each other and nothing was stronger than their love. And she almost did. She found herself in New Orleans more times than she can count before gaining back her strength and reminding herself that staying away, no matter how painful and hard, was for the greater good. So she did.

Until she heard from an entirely too excited vampire that the NOLA witches had finally found a white oak stake to kill Klaus once and for all. Caroline called him as soon as possible to ask if he'd heard, and to tell him to _please_ change his ways, to treat the citizens at least a little better, if only to keep the witches off his back. And he did, and the citizens started to respect him more but still feared him the same. He was becoming the man she had always knew he could be, and she knew that she wouldn't have to stay away for too much longer. So they stayed in touch, speaking more in two months than they had in six years. She called him to see how everything was going, and he called to ask for advice on how to handle situations. The witches had seemed to have backed off, until they didn't.

Word travelled that they were still going through with their plan.

That was it. She knew there was nothing Klaus could do to change their minds. So she finally decided to go to him, unfortunately for the wrong reasons. She packed her bags, have herself a pep talk in the mirror, and asked (okay, threatened) a vampire who had been close to the witches in NOLA to tell her when and where the plan was to be executed.

It was later that same day. They were to ambush him in the his own home. Caroline cursed herself for not being more informed about it and letting it get so close. So she took the first flight to New Orleans and rushed out the airport. Hundreds of people were gathered on the streets outside the mansion in suspense, whispering amongst each other while trying to listen into the action. She heard furious chanting and pushed harder through the crowd. When she got to the front and inside the house, she finally saw him. And it was nothing like the passionate reunion she'd had planned in her heard for the past six years; instead, he was writhing on the floor, screaming in pain, surrouded by about ten witches. The witch standing above him had the white oak stake in her hand poised above his heart.

Caroline screamed with tears running down her face, "No! Stop it, please! Please, please, please just let him live, plea-"

Her body started shaking and her throat closed up before she could finish the last 'please'. Her heart literally hurt; her chest clenched up and she started choking through her 'please's.

One witch looked at her and said, "No, child. He must pay for all the pain he's caused. There is nothing you can do."

And then the other witch struck down, and her heart stopped. She screamed in agony, heart-wrenching, throat scratching agony, and she fell to her knees. She sobed uncontrollably while watching his body go up in flames but still staying intact, thanks to his hybrid status; she was barely aware of the witches leaving the house. When the flames burned out and all that was left was his charred body, she gathered up the strength to crawl over to him through her shaking, and cradled him in her arms.

Petting his head and rocking back and forth, she yelled at him through her sobbing, "You weren't supposed to die, you weren't supposed to leave me, Klaus! You were supposed to wait for me, Klaus!"

She sniffled and tried to gain her composure.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus. I love you so much, you weren't supposed to leave me. I should've came sooner, I'm so sorry, I love you Nik, I'm sorry, I'm sor-"

She broke down bawling and heaving until she finally calmed down into whimpers and her eyes settled on on of the wooden chairs nearby. What did she even have to live for anymore? Nothing mattered without her Nik, everything she had done in the past six years was for a single reason and that was to get back to him. And now he's gone.

Her mind was made up. She pulled the chair over to her and broke off one of its legs. With sad determination in her eyes, she caressed what was left of Klaus' face before whispering, "We'll be together soon, my love."

And then she grabbed his hand in hers and plunged the makeshift stake into her heart.

When the witches returned later that night to get rid of the mess, they took pity on the sight in front of them. Two dead lovers, died and later buried in each others arms.


End file.
